Imprinting on a Vampire
by SethLuvsBree
Summary: Bree and her sister Jade are the last survivors of the newborn army. What if Bree went with Riley? What if Seth imprints on her during the fight? AN: Changed the story. Sorry.:
1. This Is Just Great

**sorry but i had to change the story. this time Bree and Jade only has one power. please enjoy and review. :)**

* * *

**This is just great**

Jade and I stayed quiet as Jasper paced in front of us. We had just finished hunting and Emmett had decided if we should let Bella come see us. Everyone had disagreed to this even us. We got a second chance to live and we weren't going to blow it. As much as I wanted to kill them for killing… Riley. I was still in love with him even when I knew he was playing with my feelings. I couldn't help but feel my attraction towards him. Both human and vampire.

"We're right here you know?" Jade said irritated by the fact that Jasper was insulting us about how we were untamed. "And we did perfectly well when we were near her in the field."

"Jade." I wrapped my arm around her. She was a year younger than me. "I'm sure they're just looking out for the human and us."

"How are they possibly looking out for us?" she yelled.

"The Volturi gave us a second chance to live." I said. She stared at me then folded her arms. "I'm sorry about my sister." I said looking at Jasper. "She can be a little short tempered."

"No I'm not!" she yelled.

"That proves my point." She fell silent. All of us did, until Alice spoke.

"Well, I guess it's time to show you two your new rooms." She grabbed our hands and dragged us upstairs. "Since you're so close I thought you'd like your rooms next to each other. Jade your room is right in front of Bree's." she stopped in between two rooms.

"Jade this is yours." She pointed to the one on her left. "And this is yours Bree." She pushed us in our rooms. She closed mine and went into Jade's. I was on the floor and when I looked up my eyes widened. The room was huge. The walls were painted coral blue and there was a huge window. I got up and walked over to the window. I stood there wondering where Riley was. He had escaped while that wolf –Seth was his name, I think- and we have haven't seen him. There was something about the wolf. Riley had brought me with him and Victoria –I was the only one who knew about all this. He told me everything. Even his love for Victoria but he said he loved me too. I found out it was a lie when we were at the clearing in the mountains.

**Flashback:**

**I followed Riley as he was coming out of the trees. The human's scent hit me in my face and it took a lot of effort not to attack her. I looked at the bronze haired vampire and he had a hard face on.**

**A loud thump was heard and when I looked I saw that it was Victoria. I looked at her then at Riley then at the bronze haired vampire. He was my priory at the moment, and then the human. Of course I would have to fight to save some for Jade who was still in the clearing. Riley said since we were both gifted we would have to slit up. So I was here with Riley and Victoria while Jade was fighting in the clearing.**

"**She doesn't love you Riley." The bronze haired vampire told Riley. My heart grew warm as he said it. He must be the mind reader. It took all my effort not to smile. "She's only using you."**

"**Don't listen to him Riley." We both looked at Victoria. I wanted to snarl at her but I kept it hidden. "I told you about their mind tricks. He's trying to pull us apart."**

**Riley looked at me and I nodded. I walked past him, to the bronze haired vampire and the human.**

"**Bree, he doesn't love you. He really loves Victoria. You were just a pawn to him. He's only using you for your powers." I snarled at him for saying that. How dare he say that.**

"**Think about it Bree." He continued. "You could control people's minds. Of course he would want you to stay."**

**I stopped in front of him, glaring at both him and the human. I could feel Riley stepping closer to us. Finally he was behind me.**

"**You're dead." He said. I smirked and jumped at the mind reader. All of a sudden something knocked both Riley and I away from them. From the corner of my eye, I saw Victoria running away. **

**I got ready to kick the wolf off me but when I looked in his eyes everything changed. He was staring at me like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time, no doubt I was looking at him like that too.**

**I don't know how long we were staring at each other like this but I got out of the daze when Riley kicked him off us. He helped me up and we both got into a fighting crunch to the wolf. The wolf shook its head and growled at Riley.**

"**Go help Victoria, I'll take care of this." Riley whispered in my ear. I nodded and ran around the clearing.**

**I got to the cliff where Victoria, -how I hated to say her name- and the mind reader were fighting. I looked around and saw the human standing alone. I smirked and she shuddered. I used my mind control on her. I had to concentrate really hard because it wasn't working.**

**I sensed mind reader run behind me and held me in his arms. His hands gripped my head ready to tear it off, but then he stopped for what reason I don't know.**

**Riley was the one who came to my rescue. He knocked me out of the mind reader's grip. I landed on my feet and looked at them fighting. Victoria pitched in and I smirked. **

**I looked over at the human and saw she had s stone in her hand. What was she doing?**

**She cut her hand and the smell of her blood filled the air. Everyone stopped what they were doing and the wolf appeared out of nowhere and attacked Riley, but I was still focused on the smell of the human.**

**I got out of my trance when Riley called out for Victoria. I got up and ran in the forest, watching the wolf. He dragged Riley in the forest. I snuck up behind it but it wasn't enough. He stared at me like he did the first time.**

**Riley took the chance to run and the wolf got ready to run after it but I stopped it.**

_**Don't run after him.**_** I told him and he stayed stiff. He stared in the direction Riley went. I lost my concentration when I smelt smoke. I backed up on a tree as I saw the wolf look at me. I was dead for sure now. I could have used it again, but the fact that Riley left me stopped me.**

**The wolf left and I sighed in relief, then I heard ruffling sound. I tensed up again but relaxed as I saw a boy with black hair. He was shirtless.**

**I didn't know how I could resist myself from attacking him. I could have heard the blood in his veins.**

"**Are you ok?" he asked, his voice hypnotizing.**

"**Yeah." I said. I still backed up on the tree.**

"**I'm Seth Clearwater, the wolf." He said with a smile.**

"**Bree." I hesitated.**

"**Do you really like that guy?" he came closer but I backed on the tree some more. The thought of Riley pained me.**

"**Get. Away. From. Me." I sneered. **

"**Seth!" the bronze haired vampire came with the human. "Sam wants you back to La Push." Seth nodded and ran to the direction where the main fight was.**

"**It's over now." The bronze haired vampire said. "And its Edward, not bronze haired vampire." She smiled. My mind ran over to the part where he said 'it's over'.**

"**No…" I said. "It can't be. My sister was down there!" I yelled at him and the human cringed behind him.**

"**She may still be alive. If you'd just follow us." He said in a calm voice. I nodded and followed closely behind them. I was still thinking of Riley and where he was.**

**End of Flashback.**

"Bree. Bree. Bree!" I snapped out of thought when I heard Jade screaming my name.

"What?" I asked confused. Alice and Jasper were here too.

"I've been calling you for the past ten minutes." She scowled placing her hands on her hips. "Still thinking about Riley?"

"Yeah…"

"He's no good for you Bree!" she threw her hands in the air dramatically. "I kept telling you that yet you won't listen."

"Jade." I said frustrated.

"Well this is just great." She stormed out the room. I looked at Alice and Jasper but they just shrugged their shoulders. A smile came on Alice's face.

* * *

**please review! pretty please!**


	2. Move On

**Even though I didn't get any review I just wanted to put this up. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Move on**

I sat next to Jasper on the couch watching TV. He explained his history to us –as in Jade and I- and I understood him. He was used for his powers, I was used for mine. We had an understanding but Jade kept annoying us about how we should have seen it coming. I ended up sitting on her until Jasper took me off.

We were watching the news and I immediately felt guilty. So many families crying over love ones. It made me feel more of a monster. We still don't know much of Riley but if he ever comes back, I'll be the first one to land a blow on him.

We got to know everyone in the past two days. So far Alice, Esme, Carlisle and Emmett were actually the nicest. Rosalie, Edward and Jasper were nice as well but they were still a little hostile. I think we may see Bella soon, but Edward sort of denied that idea but we promised we'd keep or distance.

I heard Jade growl beside me.

"Jade?" I asked her and she shook her head.

"I'm going hunting." She got up and walked out the room.

"Take Emmett with you." Jasper said and I could hear her muttering something but it wasn't clear. "Something wrong Bree?"

"Huh… no, nothing at all." I lied. In truth I was actually thinking about Riley. No matter what would happen I would always think of him. I honestly was worried for him I would worry about him, but I kept that from everyone, even Edward.

"Are you sure? Your emotions are quit painful right now."

"I'm fine. Just a little heart broken still."

"Alright." He said and we got back to watching TV. We heard footsteps outside and Jasper quickly went to the front door. He started talking to someone but I didn't pay attention to them.

He came back in the room with… **him**. I got up quickly and got into a small crunch, not defensive, not fighting, just a small crunch.

"Bree, this is Seth." Jasper pointed to him. I stared at him frightened.

"H-Hi…" I hesitated.

"Hi." He replied, "We've already met."

Jasper looked at the both of us. Edward suddenly came in and saw us.

"Jasper I think we should leave them alone for a while." He said. What? No! Don't leave me here with him!

Edward chuckled and he and Jasper left. A smile came on Seth's face and he sat down where Jasper was sitting. He patted beside him and I hesitantly sitting down.

"Hey." He said again.

"Hi…" I stuttered. "Why are you…?"

"Just thought I'd just drop by and see how it's going." He smiled. I didn't respond and his smile quickly faded. "How about we go for a walk?" he got up and held out his hands. For some reason I trusted him. I took his hand and he led me out the front door and into the forest. He still held onto my hand. His hand burned mine but it felt nice.

"Why does your hand burn? Are you sick?" I asked curiously.

"No," he chuckled, "It comes with being a werewolf."

"What else comes with being a werewolf?"

"Well, you already now about us phasing, out temperature is over 108 degrees, we can run just as fast as a vampire-" I cut him off and released my hand from his.

"And can kill one." I finished his sentence.

"It's our job but we-" I cut him off again.

"You can kill me right now. That's why you came." I took a step back as he tried to step forward.

"No, no, we can't kill the Cullens." He said.

"Can't? So you can? I bet you're just waiting for the right moment." I sneered at him.

"That's not what I mean." I tried to defend himself. Before he could say anything else I ran away from him and the house.

"Bree!" Jade caught up with me, with Emmett following her. "Wait!"

"Go away!" I shouted. "I want to be alone!" I jumped over a river and turned to them. Emmett grabbed Jade's arm.

"Bree, we can't go over there." he said. "It's dangerous." I stared at him, but I didn't go to him. I wanted to be as far away as possible.

I turned around only to see three wolves snarling and approaching me. One black, one silver and one grey. I stared at them frightened. I didn't move. I couldn't even use my powers because of how scarred I was.

The silver one lunged at me but a sandy wolf –Seth- jumped out of nowhere. I flinched as I saw them fighting.

"Bree!" Jade yelled again. I turned to her. She had a scarred look on her face. I took one last glance at the fighting wolves then jumped over the river.

"Let's go." Emmett took our hands and pushed us in front of him. "Run!" he shouted and Jade and I ran back to the house.

"Bree, what's wrong?" Jasper asked but I ran past him and into my room. I slammed the door shut and crumbled to the floor, leaning against the door.

**Jade's P.O.V**

I saw Bree running upstairs but I didn't stop her. She was feeling depressed and I knew she wanted to be alone.

"What happened?" Jasper asked me.

"Nothing…" I said, replaying the scene in my head for Edward. "I'm going for a walk." I said walking out the front door. "I don't need any escorts!" I yelled after Jasper.

**Seth's P.O.V**

I fought with Paul because he had almost attacked her. I couldn't let that happen. She was my imprint and I wanted to protect her. Now I understand how Sam feels about Emily.

We were having a meeting about why I had attacked Paul. I don't know how I should tell them. I mean, how can someone imprint on a vampire? I don't mind it though since I actually like the Cullens.

"Well Seth?" Sam said. I looked down, not wanting to meet none of their gazes. "Why did you attack Paul?"

I looked up and saw everyone staring at me. "Because I love her." I simply said. They all looked at me as if I had grown an extra head.

"How could you possibly love a leech?" Leah yelled at me. I glared at her then looked down. "You didn't, did you?" I looked up and saw her expression. She looked hurt. "Well, did you?"

"Yeah... I imprinted on her." I mumbled. Everyone stayed quiet for a while. Leah ran into the forest, and then everyone started questioning how I imprinted on her.

"How is it possible?" Jared asked.

"I don't know. We should go check with the elders." Sam said and we all nodded. We all phased and went to Jacob's house.

**Bree's P.O.V**

I lay down on the floor under the bed. After all that's happened today, I don't think I ever want to come out.

The door was locked and thankfully Esme didn't want anyone to burst it down. Jade tried but was stopped by me -the only person she would actually listen to- and she was still angry about me not getting over Riley thing. Everyone -like literally everyone that's apart of this family, even Bella- tried talking to me but I only let Jasper in. He was the only one who could have calmed me down. Thankfully for his powers.

A knock came from the door. "Bree?" Jade's voice came.

"Go away Jade." I said. "I want to be alone."

"Just get over him, and then it'll all be better."

"It's not that simple."

"He-"

"Just go away Jade." I didn't hear anything then I heard footsteps walking away. I let out an unnecessary breathe. I missed riley, even if he didn't love me, I loved him. I would give anything just to know where he is. If he's alive.

I sighed and closed my eyes, wishing I could sleep, wishing I could just escape the pain I felt. Why was it so hard?

I sighed again, surprisingly thinking about the wolf, but I didn't stop it, I actually enjoyed it.

"Ha-Hem." I looked around -still under the bed- and saw a pair of feet.

"Who is it?" I asked even though I knew who it was.

"Red-head mind reader." He chuckled.

"Red-head mind reader who?" I stuck my head out and looked up at Edward.

"Red-head mind reader who wants to talk to you." he chuckled and smiled a crooked smile.

"Why?"

"I can hear your thoughts from downstairs, and Jasper's getting a little tired of your depression." he sat on my bed and looked down at me.

"Can you tell him sorry for me, please?" I said, "And shouldn't you be with Bella right now?"

"Alice is with her." he let out an unnecessary breathe, "You'll be able to meet her tomorrow, we all think you and Jade are ready."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, considering how you did when you were with us. Now can you come out from the bed?"

"No." I laughed and dived back under.

He sighed, "Very well. Emmett!" he called out and Emmett quickly burst in the room. I quickly took hold of the bed feet when they both grabbed my feet. "Jasper!" Edward called out. Jasper appeared in a matter of seconds and laughed at the sight of them dragging me out of the bed.

"Let go!" I tried using my mind control but I couldn't get eye contact and Jasper was making my feel all happy and bubbly. "No far Jasper!" they dragged me from the bed and Emmett swung me over his shoulder. "You can't do this!"

"Oh yes we can." Emmett boomed. Alice and Rosalie came into sight.

"Sorry boys, but we want our turn with our new baby sister." Alice chirped while bouncing to us.

"Use Jade." Emmett whined.

"We already used her, why do you think she locked herself in her room and playing loud music?" Rosalie asked while smiling.

"What do they mean by 'used'?" I asked Edward.

"You have much to learn about this family Bree." He chuckled.

Emmett whined and handed me over to Alice and Rosalie like I was some object. I stared at them scarred as I saw the smile on their faces. They ran off to Alice's room -I think it was hers- and they set me down on a stool. I stared at them, scarred, because I knew what they were going to do. Not in a bad way for some girls, but in Jade and my case, it was. A damn makeover.

**Seth's P.O.V**

We were all in a circle, all except Leah. I expect her to be at home locked up in her room. Right now I wasn't worrying about that; I was worried about Bree, my imprint. That Riley guy must have messed her up badly. Damn it, why didn't kill him when I had a chance? I swear the next time I will, and I will protect Bree. I don't want her to feel hurt anymore.

Everyone was in both shock and curiosity. No one knew why or how I imprint on a vampire, everyone except me. I didn't if she was a vampire, all I knew was that I loved her and wanted to be there for her, and protect her.

"It's getting late," Sam announced, "We should crash for the night and try and figure this out tomorrow."

We all nodded and left. When I got home mom was waiting outside. I walked up to her.

"Did Leah tell you?" I asked and she nodded in return. "Figures." I muttered and walked inside and straight to my room. I laid on my bed thinking about Bree. I wish there was something I could do just to make her smile, or maybe trust me or something. I wanted to make that Riley kid pay for whatever he did to Bree.

A growl came from my teeth when I thought about him. Why didn't I kill him? Why did she have to stop me? She wouldn't be hurting like this. I wish she'll make me come near her so I could just make it better.

Like the light turning on, an idea came to mind. If I can't get the chance, I'll have to talk to her at Edward and Bella's wedding. I hope she'll want to talk to me.

**Bree's P.O.V**

They were finally finished. It must have been about two hours because I literally had to stretch just to feel my limbs. They made me look in a full mirror that must have covered half the wall. I looked and stared at my reflection shocked. I had to admit I was beautiful. Even though it was natural for a vampire to be beautiful, but this was on a whole new level. I was much more beautiful. A smile came on my face, but a thought of Riley made it disappear.

"Bree?" Rosalie asked, "Is something wrong?"

I looked at her, my lips quivering like I wanted to cry. I did want to cry actually. The only time I would actually say I was beautiful is if it were Riley convincing me I was.

Rosalie placed her hand on my shoulder. "It's time you moved on Bree." she said.

* * *

**Please Review! That's all I'm asking for!**


	3. There's Something You Gotta Know

**There's something you gotta Know Bree.**

I sat on a red bean bag chair, sitting in front of a window which took up a whole wall place. There were only three solid walls and the last one was a window.

I stared outside, watching the rain drop against the window. I still had the make-up on and Alice insisted I change my clothes, so I was wearing a blue striped long sleeved top, black leggings and black boots.

I sat like a statue, watching the rain. The rain resembled the tears I could no longer cry. It resembled the pain I felt.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in." I said. I smelt Jade's scent but I didn't turn to her. She was wearing a black top that showed off her shoulders, tight black jeans and converse shoes. She was playing with her fingers by what I could tell by staring in the window's reflection.

"Yes Jade?"

"We gotta talk Bree." she walked up beside me. I sighed and motioned her to grab another beanbag chair. She took the green one and placed it beside me. "It's about Riley."

"Jade, no matter what you say I can't get over him. You can't just change the feelings like that."

"I know Bree." she defended herself. "I know the feeling."

"How?" I snapped, looking at her. She looked like she wanted to cry.

"Because he used me too." I stared at her shocked, "Bree, when he changed us he acted like he loved you, and he did the same thing with me. He said that he was using you to make me jealous. I didn't like it but I had small feelings for him. When you weren't there he would kiss me and tell me he loved me. I started to hate him when you told me that you and he had…" she didn't finish her sentence. She didn't need to.

"Oh my- Jade I'm so sorry." I pulled her into a hug.

"I hated him so much, he was only using us. I kept telling you to break it off so he wouldn't hurt you. I'm sorry Bree." she sobbed on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you." I hugged her tightly. "I'll get over him. I promise Jade."

She sobbed on my shoulder and I held her closely.

"I shouldn't have been so dumb."

"It's ok Jade. I'm here for you. And we won't see him again. We have a new life to live."

* * *

**Short but its what I got, so please review**


	4. I Can't Belive I Did That

**I Can't Believe I Just Did That**

I was sitting on a stool in my bathroom, waiting for Rosalie to finish my hair for the wedding. I still couldn't believe Jade and I were going to the wedding, we still think they were crazy. Jade has gotten a little less emotional and aggressive around everyone, which was a good sign.

"Are you done yet?" I asked getting impatient.

"Hold on… done." She turned me around to face the huge mirror. My mouth fell open in shock. My hair was in something like a bun but with a whole lot a curls with a few hanging in my face.

"Oh my…" I couldn't complete my sentence because of the shock I was in. I knew vampires were beautiful but this was way different.

"No time to be surprise," Rosalie grabbed me, taking me from the mirror, "You need to get dressed." She pushed me on the bed and got my outfit on. It was a ruffle tube dress and dark grey pumps. "Do I have to sit next to Jasper?" I asked as I was walking out with Rosalie.

She sighed, "He insisted on it."

"It's ok." I said. Jade suddenly came out in a black strapless dress that had frills going down from the spilt.

"Wow…" I commented.

"Shut up." she said playfully, "Ok, let's get this over with."

…

"Congratulations." I said to Bella and Edward.

"Thank you Bree." Edward smiled. "Would you like to meet some of our guest?"

"I already met them." He looked at me curiously, "Carlisle and Esme." I explained. He smiled and shook his head.

"Not all." I looked at him curiously.

"Um… hey…" I turned and saw that Seth boy. I stared at him shocked.

"Bree, Seth Clearwater," Edward said, "Youngest member of the wolf pack. Don't worry, he won't hurt you."

_How do you know?_ I asked him mentally turning to him.

"We have a treaty with the wolf pack. We'll explain it after the wedding. I rolled my eyes and turned back to Seth.

"Hi…" I whispered.

"Hi." He grinned.

"We'll leave you two alone then." Edward said and Bella smiled. I turned to Edward and stared into his eyes.

_**Don't leave me here with him**__._ I commanded him. He tensed up and I smiled.

"No fair Bree." Bella said, "It's our wedding day."

"Fine…" I grumbled. Edward got out of the trance and scowled. "Carry on, go have fun." I shooed them. They chuckled and left me and Seth alone.

"Hey…" I bit my lip.

"Hi… again… ok can we stop with the whole greeting thing now?" he joked and I smiled a bit.

"Bree Cullen." I held out my hand.

"Seth Clearwater." He shook my hand. "Hey do you want to meet my mom?" he pointed to a woman with long black hair.

"Sure…" I said nervously. He led me over to her hand in hand.

"Mom, this is Bree. Bree, this is my mom and Billy, a close friend." He introduced me to her and a man in a wheelchair.

"Nice to meet you Bree." his mom held out her hand and I nervously took it. "My name's Sue."

"So this is _**her**_?" Billy asked Seth.

"Yeah…" he responded and I looked between them curiously.

"Huh…" I asked.

"It's nothing." He said still holding my hand.

"Well, aren't you going to get your mother something to eat?" Sue said playfully. Seth laughed.

"Ok mom. C'mon Bree." Seth tugged me along with me.

…

**(Ok I'm gonna skip out the parts where Bella and Jacob wee talking while dancing to the part where Edward and Bella leave)**

"Hey." Seth came up to me. "Do you wanna go for a walk?" he asked nervously.

"Sure, I'll be right back Jade." I said getting up. Jade eyed Seth suspiciously but went inside.

"I'm sorry about her." I told him.

"It's ok, let's go" he took my hand and led me into the forest. We were walking for some time but I kept silent until:

"Where are we going?" I asked curiously.

"Nowhere, I just thought why'd go for a walk. Why, do you want to stop?" he turned to and stopped walking.

"Um…" I tried to get something out but I couldn't.

"What is it?" he asked worried. It was then that I crashed my lips against his. He was taken by surprise but eventually kissed me back. His hands went to my waist and my hands held onto his shirt. I began to unbutton his shirt. About half-way I stopped and stroked his chest. He moaned in my mouth and held me closer. I quickly pulled away and looked at him, shocked. I can't believe I just did that. He released him and backed away a little.

"You ok?" he asked worriedly.

"Yeah… it's just that… I've never done that with anyone besides…" I didn't even want to finish the last part.

"Oh… did you like it?" he asked like how a five year old would have said it. I laughed a little.

"You can say that." If I were human, I would be blushing all kinds of red.

"Glad you did." He grinned. I stared into his eyes for a moment and so did he. "Do you wanna start over?" he asked.

"Yeah, I would like that." I replied and we sat on the ground and started telling each other about ourselves.

…

"So you really liked that Riley dude?" he asked looking me in the eye.

"First crush, kiss, boyfriend… I thought it was all real." I replied. We had our backs against a tree. We've been talking for what seemed liked hours but that didn't stop us.

"When I see him again, I'm gonna kill him." he said moving a lock of hair out of my face.

"Why?"

"He hurt you."

"Why do you care so much about me?" I leaned closer to him and a grin came on his face.

"I like you."

"Why?" I rested my head on his shoulder, not minding the heat that came along my cold, hard skin.

"When I first saw you, something just clicked. I knew that…" he stopped and stared in my now bright orange-ish eyes. I had in blue contacts but the venom burnt them out.

"You knew that what?" I leaned closer to him.

"I knew that you were… you know… the one…" he snickered and looked down, blushing out of embarrassment.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing…" he laughed looking up at me again. A small chuckle escaped my lips.

"I don't see anything wrong with that." I whispered against his ear. I could have heard his heart beat quicken, so I went ahead and kissed his cheek, making him place his hand around my waist. He moved down to my neck where he kissed it continuously.

"Now what do we have here?" our heads snapped up when we heard Emmett's voice. He had a smile on his face and he had his arm folded across his chest. "I'm so telling everyone."

"NO! You can't!" I yelled getting up. "I'll do anything!"

"Don't worry little sis." He ruffled my hair.

"Thank you…" I let out a breath that I've been keeping in. I could have heard Seth chuckling. "Oh shut up." I growled at him.

* * *

**Ok, please review.**


	5. Imprinting?

**Imprinting?**

Seth held me tightly as we sat against a tree. For the past week we were fighting, as well as Jade and I. Anyway, Seth and I were fighting for no reason at all, but by the end of the day it was always him who gave in. The first time we fought was the day after the wedding and the whole topic was Riley. I don't remember what we were saying because I used my power on myself and made myself forget about it. The fight with Jade was way different; it was about how Seth and I were spending time together, which I don't know how that's her business.

"I don't want to fight anymore." I sobbed out. I wanted to cry so badly but I knew I never could again.

"I don't want to either." Seth kissed the back of my head. "But you know I'm here if you want anything." I turned halfway and looked up at him.

"How can you still be with me after all the trouble I've caused you?" I asked him looking him in the eye.

"Because I love you." he kissed my forehead.

"I need a real reason." I turned fully and straddled his lap, leaning over him. He held my waist and looked up at me.

"That is the reason." He grinned and kissed me.

"_**Tell me."**_ I said to him, staring deep into his eyes as he fell into my trap.

"It's because…" I smiled when he started talking, but got disappointed when he snapped out of it and tried to get up but I pinned him back down.

"Why are you always doing this?" I asked quietly and placing my hands on both sides of his head, blocking him.

"Doing what?"

"Hiding something." I complained. "You're always hiding something, like you want to tell me but you're scarred to. Just tell me already." I pleaded. He took in a deep breathe and sighed.

"I sort of… did something to you…" he stuttered.

"What?" I asked both curious and confused.

"There's this thing called imprinting with the werewolves, and I sort of imprinted on you." he looked down like he was afraid of something.

"What's imprinting?"

"It's almost like love at first sight, except that it's different."

"How different?"

"It's like you find your soul mate, and your whole world revolves around that person, you'd do anything to make them happy, be anything for them, and none of it matters, as long as their happy."

"So what you're saying is that you imprinted on me since we first met?" I folded my arms.

"Yeah… are you mad?" he asked looking up at me.

"No…" I smiled and kissed him. "But I am mad that you never told me before." I kissed him again and he was smiling against my lips.

"I'm glad you're ok." He said against my lips. "You're going to start an argument in the next five seconds." He said out of the blue making me lean off him again.

"How would you know that?" I asked confused.

"You're easy to read now." He grinned and I playfully hit his arm.

"I do not." I complained.

"Yes you do, c'mon, I'll take you home."

"I don't want to go home." I smiled and pressed our foreheads together. He smiled and kissed me.

"Do you want Emmett to come after us again?"

"Fine…" I grumbled and got off his lap.

"We'll come back tomorrow. I promise." He got up and kiss my cheek.

* * *

**Please review!**


	6. Bella's Pregnant?

**Bella's Pregnant!**

Well, not having Edward and Bella round was… weird. Everything was quiet, except for when Emmett wanted to use me as a catapult, and when Alice wanted to hold us against our will and take us shopping. You should have seen her face when I told her I hated shopping, I thought she actually died.

Seth held me close and kissed my hair repeatedly and I smiled. I couldn't even concentrate on the book I was reading. I didn't even make it past the third chapter.

I finally turned and looked up at him. He smiled and kissed my lips and I quickly responded. His kisses always held so much passion in them, which just drove me crazy.

"Can you guys not make-out for just one minute?" Jade appeared out of nowhere. I glared up at her and she stuck out her tongue. I kissed Seth again just to spite her. She made gagging noises.

"What do you want Jade?" I asked just wanting her to leave.

"Bella and Edward are home," she said.

"That's great." Seth smiled.

Jade ignored him, "But Bella's pregnant."

"What?" I screamed, jumping up. "How?"

"Maybe you should stop making-out with you're boyfriend and go check on them." She snarled. I looked at Seth worriedly and he nodded.

"Go." He smiled and I kissed his cheek and ran towards the house.

…

**Jade's P.O.V**

I watched as Bree ran back to the house. I turned to her _boyfriend_, Seth. I glared down at him and he smiled at me.

"Now listen," I growled, "You're gonna stay away from my sister, whatever the costs."

"Why?" he smiled.

"Listen here, buddy," I pointed at him, "If you ever break my sister's heart like how Riley did, I swear I'll do something to you that you'll never forget." I threatened him.

"Why would I ever hurt someone like Bree?" he snorted.

"Just because you imprinted on her, doesn't mean you would have actually loved her." I said before running off, not wanting to hear him comment of what I said.

…

**Seth's P.O.V**

I stared off after Jade, my mind pending on what she had just said. What if I hadn't imprinted on Bree? Would I have killed her? I don't know, but Jade just gave me a whole reason why I should hurt Bree, but I wasn't going to do that, never.

I heard a wolf's howl meaning Sam wanted us. I sighed and ran off, forgetting the whole situation and phasing.

…

**Bree's P.O.V**

I ran back to the house as fast as I could and Alice already had the room open, cause if she didn't, I would have surely ran through it. I ran into the living room and saw Bella on the couch. She and I had gotten close before she got married, and seeing her like this… was just awful.

Edward groaned out in frustration. _Sorry_, I said to him. I walked over to Bella and got on my knees. Right now I just wanted to cry. My lips started quivering as I tried to keep myself kept together.

"Don't cry Bee…" Bella smiled, trying to calm me down, "Everything will be ok…"

"How can you say that? You're sick…" I sobbed. She took hold of my hand and smiled.

"Don't worry… I'm fine… and baby's going to be fine as well…"

"But it's hurting you…"

"**He's**, going to be fine, just as me," she smiled quickly, "Don't worry…" she took in a deep breathe, "I'll be fine…"

"Stop saying that." I said.

"Don't you want me to keep my baby?"

I thought about what she said, "Yes… but I don't want you to get hurt…"

"I'll be fine… I promise…"

"Bree," Jasper called me, "Can I speak to you for a minute, please?" I looked at Bella one last time before I walked over to Jasper. He pulled me into a hug and I immediately hugged him back. A wave of calm rushed through me.

"Thanks Jazz." I said.

"You're welcome." He said. He let me go just as Jade came. She hugged me and I hugged her back.

"Everything's gonna be ok," she whispered, "Just like they've always been."

"Everything got ok when they saved us." I whispered back. Jade held me closer.

"And it's gonna stay that way."

* * *

**Short, but please review!**


	7. I Swear I Saw Him

**OK guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while but I was at my grandparents for Christmas.**

**Ok for those who were asking what happened to Riley, here it is.**

**Sorry for any and all grammar mistakes.**

**~ENJOY!~  
**

* * *

**I Swear I Saw Him**

I sat next to Seth who was in his wolf form, sleeping. For the past week or so everything has been rough. The pack got split up, Bella looks even worse, Jacob's clearly pissed off but trying to stay calm, and Jade and I were going back to the way it was when we were humans and younger… bickering. We would always argue about the smallest of things, but our last argument was the worst.

"_Honestly Bree," Jade said, "What if he hadn't imprint on you?" I turned and glared at her._

"_Why don't you mind your own business?" I yelled at her, "It happened so that's that!"_

"_But what if it hadn't, you would be dead by now!"_

"_But it did, Jade!" I growled at her, "How about you stop trying to mingle your way into your sister's life and try finding your own!"_

"_I only __**mingle**__, because I actually care for my sister and don't want to see her get hurt a second time!" she placed her hands on her hips. "Besides, you have the whole mind control thing," I cut her off._

"_Don't start with that Jade!"_

"_Well I already did," she snapped, "How many times in out human life did you manipulate people just to do your work?"_

"_And how many times did I manipulate people, just to keep you safe?" I snapped back. "Especially since you always go off in Dream World every single minute of the day!" it was my turn to put my hands on my hips. "I had to take the blame every time you daze off, or did something wrong! Don't you think I need my own life as well?"_

"_But not with someone who is obviously our enemy-"_

"_Seth's not our enemy!"_

"_But the rest of them are!"_

"_They won't hurt me, so stop worrying!"_

"_What if they do?" I stared at her in shock. I've never really thought about the whole wolf imprinting thing. I turned around and left without even giving a side glance._

That was the worst fight Jade and I have ever been in. we haven't spoken to each other ever since two days ago.

"Hey Bree…" I looked up and saw Jade. She had on a sad, apologetic face, "Can we go for a walk?" I looked at Seth and found that he was still sleeping.

"Sure…" I whispered and got up. We walked into the forest in silence. Finally she spoke.

"Look, Bree, I'm sorry for what I said, ok?" she began, "I'm just worried that you'll be hurt again…"

"Jade, I keep telling you that everything will be ok… nothing is going to happen to us ever, again." I held her shoulders, "I promise ok?"

"Ok… but I just don't want to see you go through what Riley did to you again."

"It won't."

"And if it does?"

"Then that's that," I sighed, "I won't fall for anyone else."

"Promise?" she said quickly which made me laugh.

"I hate you Jade." I laughed and hugged her, "You're such a handful."

"But you love me anyway." She laughed and hugged me back, "But of course I was sort of…"

"Sort of what?" I asked pulling away from her.

"Jealous…" she muttered, pouting. I laughed at her.

"The, Jade Tanner, is Jealous." I laughed really hard.

"Shut up." she pushed me angrily but in a playful way.

"I thought you hated him?" I laughed, walking back to her.

"But he still looks hot." She whispered in a playful tone.

"Hey," I warned her playfully, "Watch how you talk about my boyfriend."

"I can take him if I wanted." She said smirking.

"Oh, I'd like to see you try." I played along.

"Fine…" she held out her hand. I shook he hand and we started laughing. "We are such pests." Jade laughed and I laughed with her. "We should probably get back."

"Go, I'll be right behind you." I smiled. She nodded and ran back and I turned around chuckling.

"Bree…" I heard a soft whisper and I quickly turned around. That's when I saw him… or I thought I did. It was like a flash.

"Riley…?" I mumbled under my breath. I swear I think I just saw him run pass.

"Bree…?" I turned and saw Seth in his human form. "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah… I just thought I saw him."

"Saw who?" he asked curiously.

"Riley…" I whispered. Seth started to shake a little. "Seth… Seth calm down, I only thought I saw him." I took his hand. He pulled me into a hug and held me close.

"Promise me you'll tell me if you really see him again." He whispered against my hair. I hugged him back and pressed my cheek against his chest.

"I promise…"

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter. In the next chapter Renesmee will be born and the whole Breaking Dawn is back on, but a little more mixed up. So I'm just giving you a sneak peak of A chapter. :)**

**_I saw him. Like seriously seeing him. his dark blonde hair, red eyes, perfect face. My voice got hitched in my throat but I growled once I remembered what he had done. He chuckled and stepped closer._**

**_"Get out of her." I snarled at him, making him laugh._**

**_"Is that any way to talk to me sweetie?" he came up to me and stroked my cheek. I just loved the way he touched me, but I kept it in. I slapped his hand away and snarled._**

**_"Get, the hell away from me!" I yelled at him._**

**_"Please, I know you still love me."_**

**_"No I don't!"_**

**_"Whatever you saw sweetie," he chuckled while walking off, "Let's keep this our little secret, or your sister gets it." he ran off leaving me alone in the woods. I groaned, thinking, What have I gotten myself into._**

**Ok, that's it, please review._  
_**


	8. He's Really Back

**He's Really Back**

**Jade's P.O.V**

I stared at Bree and Seth sitting together, smiling and having a good time. Jacob and Bella's baby, Renesmee –still think it's a weird name- were playing as well, she looked she was months old, other than weeks.

Anyway, back to Bree and Seth. They spend so much time together that I think that I think that they're magnet and metal. It was annoying.

I sat up in a tree and watched them. Seth leaned in and pecked her lips softly. I faked gagged and jumped from the tree I was on. I heard Bree laugh as I ran away from the scene. I ran deep into the woods.

I sat on a log and huffed. Bree was so lucky. She always got whatever she wanted. Yeah, I know I sound selfish and all, but it's true. When our mom left, even when dad used to knock her around a lot, he barely knew I existed. I know I should be glad and all, but only having one person know you're alive hurt.

She got Riley. I'm the one who even saw him when we were in that alley and Bree told me to hide. Great, then she got him. I was so upset, but at least I got to see who he really was.

And then there's Seth. I had to admit, he was kind of hot, cute, funny. Everything you could ask for. But like everything else, Bree had him. Why couldn't it have been me? I would so love to get imprinted with a guy like that. But, I have to be happy for Bree.

"Hello, Jade." I turned around and my eyes widened. There he was. I saw him. Like seriously seeing him. His dark blonde hair, red eyes, perfect face. My voice got hitched in my throat but I growled once I remembered what he had done. He chuckled and stepped closer.

"Get out of her." I snarled at him, making him laugh.

"Is that any way to talk to me sweetie?" he came up to me and stroked my cheek. I just loved the way he touched me, but I kept it in. I slapped his hand away and snarled.

"Get, the hell away from me!" I yelled at him.

"Please, I know you still love me."

"No I don't!"

"Whatever you saw sweetie," he chuckled while walking off, "Let's keep this our little secret, or your sister gets It." he ran off leaving me alone in the woods. I groaned, thinking: What have I gotten myself into?

I ran back to the house and saw Bree with Seth still. They were laughing and holding hands. I watched them and I felt a small pain on my chest.

Bree looked up and waved me to come over to them and I did. Seth smiled and moved a little. They made me sit between them.

Seth placed his arm around me and Bree while Bree turned on her side. I was brought up in there conversation and it was pretty funny, though I was still thinking of Riley, but I had to hide that from Edward. Stupid mind reader, can't have any privacy anymore.

* * *

**I know it's short, but please review.**


	9. What's Wrong?

**What's Wrong?**

**Bree's P.O.V**

Things have gotten… awkward with Jade now. She's a lot more jumpy. Every time she hears the bushes shake, or when the pack says they have a trail on a vampire.

Now it was time for me to confront her about it.

"Jade…" I whispered as I opened her room door. I found her sitting on her bed, listening to music and gazing in a hand mirror. Her eyes were absent as she stared into it.

My eyes widened and I ran over to her, knocking her away from the mirror. She snapped out of her trance and looked up at me.

"Bree?" she asked confused, "What are you doing?"

"The question is what were you doing?" I asked her. She looked at me confused and I got off her, "Why did you use your power on yourself?" I sighed.

"I just wanted to try something…" she whispered while sitting up.

"What were you trying to do Jade?" I asked both frustrated and worried, "Imagine how long you would be sitting there? Without feeding, moving, or anything?"

"Bree, I'm trying to stay out of your life, so just try and stay out of mine." She simply said. I stared at her, frozen for just a second, and then I snapped.

"What the hell Jade?" I shouted at her, and then out bickering began.

"Bree, I honestly don't need you to tell me what to do, and honestly, you've been a pain!" she screamed at me.

"And how do you think I feel? You always got me in trouble with dad just because of your stupid mistakes!"

"Who said I asked for your help? You know what? You always got the attention! And all those mistakes I did were just to get someone to even look at me!"

"Are you kidding me? You have no idea how much dad said I should be more like you! You have no idea how much I had to go through for you!"

"Did I ask you to? No, I didn't!"

"You know what? I give up!" I yelled and stormed out her room. Everyone was outside but I just pushed pass them and stormed outside. I heard the door slam but I continued to walk.

"Bree!" I heard Seth's voice but I didn't stop, "Bree!" he grabbed my arm and stopped me. I turned to him angrily, "What's wrong?"

"I'm sick and tired of Jade!" I screamed and dragged my hand away from his touch and walked off, but he followed me.

"Bree…" he whispered and took my hand, intertwining our fingers. I glared at him but when I saw his face, I felt guilty for shouting at him, but the glare remained on my face.

"I'm sorry…" I hugged him, "I'm just mad…"

"At Jade?" he hugged me back.

"Who else…" I growled, "She's just getting on my nerves now…"

"It's alright Bree… maybe she's just going through something."

"What can she being going through?" I looked up at him, "She knows she can talk to me, but-" before I could continue he crashed our lips together. I tried to push him off but I liked being in his arms and him kissing me.

He pulled away and stared down at me and I sighed.

"I have to get mad more often if you're gonna do that."

He chuckled and I smiled, just a bit.

"What did Jade do now?" he sat down by a tree and made me sit on his lap.

"Well, I walked into her room and found her using her power on herself, I asked her what she was doing, and the argument started." I sighed and leaned into him. he rested his chin on my head and held me closer. I smiled under his touch.

All of a sudden I felt something and I eased up off Seth, looking around.

"What's wrong?" he asked me worriedly.

"Nothing… I just thought I heard something…" I leaned back into him.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait, but here it is, please review and tell me what you want to see in the next chapter.**


	10. I'm Leaving

**I'm Leaving**

**Jade's P.O.V**

Ok, I know I haven't been the best sister, but Bree was getting on my nerves now, but I didn't let that get to me, I got to see Riley, secretly. Thank goodness that Edward doesn't know since he always gets lost in my mind, literally.

So now, here I am, waiting for Riley in the woods.

I heard footsteps but I didn't move, I could have smelt who it was.

"Hey Jade," he hugged me from behind.

"Hey Riley," I whispered smiling.

"You're upset. Bree again?"

I nodded growling, "I don't want you to say her name ever again."

He chuckled, "Ok, I love it when you take charge." He growled in my ear. I smirked and turned around, wrapping one of my arm around his neck.

"And I love it when you kiss me,"

He smirked evilly and crashed our lips together. I smirked in the kiss as I responded. I wrapped my legs around his waist, and he pushed me against the nearest tree roughly.

My hands tangled in his hair, gripping it hard and pulling him closer to me. He growled and pushed me against the tree more. I moaned more which just turned him on.

…

I lay on the forest ground next to Riley with my head on his chest and his arm around me, stroking his hand through my hair. I had a goofy smile on my face while he smiled down at me.

"You should really get your eyes back to red," he whispered coolly.

"But what will the Cullens think?" I asked him.

"Since when do you care what the Cullens think?" he frowned slightly.

"I don't, but if they see the red eyes they're gonna turn into Bree,"

"Then leave," he whispered, "And come with me."

"Where are we gonna go?"

"Anywhere," he chuckled, "Anywhere you can think off, wherever your heart desires."

"I always wanted to go to Russia," I admitted.

"There you go," he smiled.

"But what about the Volturi, they live in Italy."

'And we'll be in Russia,"

"But what if they set out to find us, what will we do then?"

"We'll run, run no matter what," he promised me, "Just come with me."

"I love you, Riley…" I whispered, looking into his red eyes.

"I love you too, Jade." He whispered and kissed me gently on the lips, and I happily responded.

…

"Jade," Alice walked up to me as soon as I got back. Great, she must have seen my decision to go with Riley. I bet she told everyone about it, well, it's a good thing I'm already leaving.

"Jade, please don't do this, you'll hurt every single one of us," she tried to plead with me, but I wasn't changing my mind. I turned to her with a serious look in my eyes.

"I love him Alice, and I'm not giving him up." I told her, "No matter what you say, I'm going with him."

She nodded, "But just think about how this will affect Bree."

I snorted then frowned, "Why is everything about Bree? Never has anyone else thought about what I want."

"That's not true Jade,"

"Yes it is. Growing up she got most of the attention, in the army she got the attention while I'm just the one clinging to her. I just want to be free and not be trailing behind my sister, can I not get that one thing?"

She was silent.

"Just leave me alone Alice, please."

She walked away and I went to my room. When I was at the door I herd noises, but I ignored it. It was probably Bree and Seth having a make-out session like they always do.

I went in my room and to my closet. I looked at all the clothes, all which would have been wasted, I could have brought them with me, but then it'd remind me that Alice bought them for me, besides, all I needed were the clothes on my back.

The door opened but I didn't even need to see who it was. I could have smelt her. Bree.

"What is it this time Bree?" I asked, looking at a particular plaid green jacket

"Alice told me…" she mumbled.

"So?" I still didn't turn to her.

"Jade, why?"

"It's my decision isn't it?"

"Yes, but why him? He hurt you Jade."

"I don't care anymore, you have Seth, so go back to him." I glared at her.

"Jade…"

"Ever wonder what would have happened if he didn't imprint on you? Wouldn't you guys be enemies?"

She fell silent and looked at me.

"Bree, I understand that you care and that you love me, I love you too and all, but I want my own life." I told her calmly with soft eyes.

"If you want to be with Riley, go ahead, I don't care anymore." She glared at me then walked out. I stared at her as she walked out. I didn't know how to respond to that. I know realized how awful I was to her. I was a selfish, rotted, self-centered little brat, even more than that. But I was still leaving, at least now she would have to deal with me anymore.

I took the plaid green jacket and put it on. I walked out front and into the forest. I stopped and turned back to look at the house, but only to find Bree watching me from her window. She had empty eyes as she stared at me.

"Bye…" I mouthed to her. She continued to stare at me but made a small wave goodbye to me. I went in my shirt and pulled out the locket that she got for me. I showed it to her, showing that I still loved her, and that I was sorry. She made a small smile and I smiled back. I took in an unnecessary breathe and turned around, walking away.

* * *

**Wow, I'm back to writing longer chapters, anyway guys please review, please don't hate Jade, and most of all... REVIEW!**


	11. I Want Her Back

**I Want Her Back**

**Bree's P.O.V**

I haven't left my room since Jade left, which was two weeks ago. Seth tried to get me out, but he always ended up just lying beside me, hugging me close. Everyone else tried, but it didn't really work. The closest I've ever gone was at the door, nowhere beyond that.

"Bree," Alice came in, "I know you miss Jade, but staying in you room won't help."

I kept silent, not wanting to talk to her.

She sighed and sat beside me, moving some hair from my face, "Please Bree, just do something."

"No…" I mumbled, "You don't understand Alice, I spent all my life looking after her, just wanting to protect her, without her, I feel like…"

"Your meaning in life is gone?"

"Yeah…"

"Look Bree, I know that it might be hard, but would she like seeing you this way?"

"No…"

"Then get out bed," she grabbed my hand and dragged me out the room.

"Alice!"

"No!" she dragged me to her room.

"Please no make-over." I begged her

"Yes make-over!" she laughed and started on my hair.

…

Seth held my hand tightly but still gently as we walked down the beach. After Alice kidnapped me, held me against my will and gave me a make-over. Seth just laughed when I told him that.

"Have you heard from her yet?" he asked. I knew who he meant, and I didn't really wanna talk about it, but I just did.

"No…" I whispered, "Seth, I really miss her." I pouted.

"I know you do, but I don't like seeing you this way, and I bet she wouldn't either."

"But,' he cut me off with a kiss.

"No more being depressed, please Bree," he pleaded, "I'm sorry Jade left, but I don't want to see you like this, ok?"

"Ok…" I mumbled. He sighed and kissed me again.

* * *

**Really short, sorry about that, but do you see that button at the bottom of the screen, its begging you to click it and tell me what you think. Remember, reviews are nice, even if you hate it. Anyway, I want you to tell me what you want to see in the next chapter. PLease Review!**


	12. Normal Life?

**Normal Life?**

Seth held me close as I leaned against him. We were at a movie theatre after a few months of being together. You can say this is our first date after the whole Volturi Renesmee incident. I missed Jade a lot, but it's her life, she can do whatever she wants to do with it.

The theater was almost empty, which was great for me.

"I heard you guys have to move soon," Seth whispered.

"Yeah," I whispered back, "I'm guessing you're not coming with us." I said sadly.

"Who told you that?" I looked up and saw the smile on his face.

"What about your family?"

"Mom has Charlie, and Leah's gonna start community college soon."

"I don't know…"

"What's wrong?"

"I feel like I'm separating you from your family…" I looked down, but he just held my chin and made me look at him.

"Hey, it's my choice, and I choose to be with you," I smiled at him and he smiled back. "So you're going to go to school?"

"I still say it's a bad idea," I mumbled.

"What? You could have been around Bella when she was human, around so many wedding guest at the wedding and you're worried about school?" he joked and I let out a small laugh.

"It's not that… it's just that I had problems in school and I don't really want to go through it again."

"But there's a difference,"

"What?"

"You'll have the Cullens, Jake and me; you're not alone on this,"

"Promise?"

"Promise," he smiled and kisses me gently. I smiled and kissed him back. So, I guess everything's normal now, right?

* * *

**Really short, but please review, but this is the final chapter, and I plan on making a sequel. Might do it by sometime in May, I hope. PLease Review.**


End file.
